Renunciando a ti
by UranosDian
Summary: Davis quiere confesarsele a KAri lo que no sabia es que ese mismo dia ella se le confesaria a otra persona, no sin antes hablar con el chico de los googles, ¿como se sentira Davis? pasen lean y averiguenlo.


**HOLA! que bueno que han entrado m hacen muy feliz, esta historia es DavisXHikariXTakeru, Nunca me ha gustado que pongan a Davis como malo asi que no lo hice, lo puse como un buen amigo que renuncia a su amor con honor, pasen lean y comenten que quiero saber que les ha parecido.**

Renunciando a ti

-Daisukee!

-¡maldición! ¡¿Qué diablos quieres Jun?! – dije mientras sentía el golpe en mi cara al caer de la cama, ¿Qué le pasa a mi torpe hermana? – eso me ha dolido

-Solo trato de comportarme como buena hermana, se te hace tarde para el instituto – me sonríe como si despertar a todo el mundo con su irritante voz fuera normal.

-¡pero si apenas son las 5:30 y yo entro hasta las 7

-Es que ayer has dicho que tenías que llegar temprano hoy, solo trataba de ser buena - ¡rayos tenia razón!

-Vale ya lo sabía, solo estaba descansando un poco mas

Después de pelear con Jun un rato me prepare para el instituto, tome un pan que estaba en la mesa y salí corriendo, se me había olvidado, hoy no podía llegar tarde, Kari era la delegada de la clase y como hoy era el festival de deportes ella llegaría temprano para alistar todo… ¡estaría con ella a solas un par de horas! Al fin le diría lo que siento por ella. Decepcionado quede cuando al llegar estaba mi amigo rubio ¿Qué ha caso nunca se despega de Hikari?

-Hikari, hola – hoy se veía más bella de lo usual, recordar que antes no le gustaba llevar el cabello tan largo como ahora que le cae a la cintura aunque aún usa esos bonitos broches que le quedan muy bien, Hikari para sus 15 años era una chica muy hermosa y la mayoría de los chicos en la escuela lo sabía.

-Hola Dai – me dijo con una de esas bellas sonrisas que solo ella podía dar.

-Hola Davis – y como siempre el oxigenado tenía que interrumpir mi momento mágico con Kari

-Hola TJ

- ¡es TK!

-Pues yo te digo TJ – ambos nos miramos enojados.

-Vale ya basta, ¿ambos se encuentran preparados para sus partidos? Serán muy vistos

-Pues claro mi linda Kari, todos mis goles serán dedicados para ti – pude notar su sonrojo, ella se sonrojaba mucho cuando alguien le decía ese tipo de cosas, aunque no me gusta que alguien aparte de mi lo haga - ¿y tú que haces aquí tan temprano? – dije observando a TJ.

-Pues he venido a ayudar a Hikari, ella no podría hacerlo sola ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-Hikari sabe que siempre estaré para ayudarla así que no es necesario que te quedes, o puedes dormirte en tu banca, yo me quedare con ella.

-No se preocupen, agradezco a ambos por venir a ayudarme aunque no se los haya pedido – ella nos sonrió a ambos con dulzura, Hikari era increíble ella siempre podría llenarte de buenos sentimientos así estuvieras que te mueres del enojo, era especial.

-Oye Hikari tú también participaras en el torneo de relevos ¿no?

-Pues si TK es por eso que hay que apurarnos aun me faltan poner las metas y poner el anuncio de bienvenida en la cancha de basquetbol.

-Entonces hay que apurarnos, TJ tu ve a poner la meta y Hikari y yo pondremos el anuncio – dije mientras tomaba a Hikari de la mano y la sacaba corriendo dirigiéndonos a la cancha.

-Esta vez me ha ganado – se decía Takeru para sí mismo.

Al fin estaba a solas con Hikari, pude deshacerme de TJ muy rápido, la mayoría de las veces él es el que hace las cosas con Hikari.

-Vale ya está – dice Kari mientras baja de las escaleras que yo sostengo, al llegar al último escalón le doy la mano para que baje con mayor facilidad.

-Te ha quedado muy bien – el cartel era muy bonito, solo decía bienvenidos, no era algo que se necesitara para el festival pero Kari siempre quería que todo fuera perfecto ella tenía talento para ello, supongo que eso hacía que Kari fuera perfecta.

-Gracias, en verdad aprecio que me hayas venido a ayudar, deberíamos ir con TK, poner la meta puede llegar a ser cansado – ella quería irse y entonces acabaría nuestro momento a solas, ¡eso no podía ser! Ella era muy importante para mí, tal vez era el momento de decírselo – Dai – ella interrumpió mis pensamientos, la mire y me estaba dando la espalda – ¿Dai tú crees… que soy bonita? - ¿Cómo podía pensar no serlo?

-Hikari, tu eres muy hermosa – dije con una sonrisa, creo que si era el momento para decirle mis sentimientos, pero ella se giró un poco exaltada.

-¡hablo enserio! Por favor dime la verdad, ¿tú crees que le podría gustar a alguien?

-¿Por qué te preocupa?

-Es... es que… - se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-Es TK ¿no? – ella me volteo a ver, Hikari sabía de mis sentimientos, yo jamás se los oculte ni tenía intención de hacerlo, ella era una chica de buen corazón y jamás ha querido lastimar a las personas, así es ella, siempre se preocupa por los demás antes que por ella misma, pero a mí no me lo puede ocultar, he visto como mira a mi rubio amigo y sé que le quiere, lo sé porque es de la misma forma en que yo la veo.

-Ayer le he visto acompañar a otra chica saliendo de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, apuesto a que no es nada

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque sería un idiota si se interesara en otra chica que no seas tú, y créeme, no lo es

-Daisuke Daisuke Yo ...

-No lo digas por favor Hikari, no tienes que hacer

-No debía hablar esto contigo, no ha sido mi intención...

-¿herirme? No te preocupes ya lo sabía – ella me miro con incredulidad – Vamos Hikari no es que sea tan tonto como crees, te conozco desde cuarto de primaria y siempre me has gustado, tú también lo sabes… ¿crees que me pasaría desapercibido tu afecto por Takeru? Claro que no, yo siempre lo supe y también sé que él te corresponde, pero pensé… pensé que quizás podría competir contra él, pero ya me eh dado cuenta que no quiero.

-También fue mi culpa, a pesar de que lo he sabido no pude hacerte frente por que no quería perderte.

-¿perderme?

-Yo te quiero Dai, eres importante para mí, antes preferiría volverme monja a perder alguno de ustedes dos – me dio ternura y sonreí, le puse mi mano en su cabeza y comencé acariciarla.

-No te preocupes Hikari no perderás porque siempre te querré, además ahora que Takeru será tu novio yo seré tu mejor amigo, ahora si podre tener un título en tu vida.

-Siempre lo has tenido, además no es como que me vaya corriendo a confesarme a Takeru

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque aún no es momento – ella estaba muy sonrojada y no la culpaba, era tan tierna.

Me sentí mal porque al fin había llegado el día en que ya no podría luchar por ella, ya no tendría oportunidad, por que sabía que hoy cuando viera a Takeru sería el momento de confesarse y también sabía que Takeru era un buen tipo, el la haría feliz tanto o mas de lo que yo la podría haber hecho, después de todo la ama y no siento rencor, él se ganó su amor limpiamente y me siento bien, porque la mejor mujer se quedara con el mejor hombre.

De repente sentí como los pequeños brazos de Hikari me abrazaban y lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Hikari casi no llora porque dice que llorar hace que las personas se sientan mal por ti y eso no le gusta.

-¿Qué sucede?

- Gracias, gracias Daisuke por estar a mi lado a pesar de todo.

-Tonta así será siempre – dije mientras correspondía el abrazo.

-eres un hombre maravilloso y apuesto a que te encontraras algún día con una chica igual de maravillosa que tu

-ya lo hice, pero ella ha encontrado otro chico aún más maravilloso – ella levanto la cabeza y me sonrió mientras negaba.

- no, simplemente encontró un chico diferente pero igual de maravilloso, cada quien tiene un buen corazón y sentimientos divinos y a ambos les quiero – y capte entonces, al fin entendí que era verdad, Hikari me quería y mucho pero eran diferentes cariños, pero con saber que al menos eh entrado a su vida y he sido importante en ella me hace feliz.

- Hikari ve a lavarte esa cara, a Takeru no le gustara que te le declares con la cara llorosa – le digo mientras le sonrió, ella se pone de puntillas porque siempre ha sido mucho más baja que yo y me da un beso en la mejilla, es tierno, es de esos besos que solo ella puede dar. Después de eso ella sale corriendo del gimnasio.

- ha sido duro – me volteo y veo a Takeru recargado en la pared.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- lo suficiente

- qué bueno, ya sabrás lo que tienes que hacer

- lo siento

- no hace falta que me tengas lastima, ella ha elegido y lo respeto

-no es por eso...

- entonces…

- ayer me has dicho mientras hablamos que vendrías temprano a la escuela para confesártele a Kari, y yo he llegado también temprano para evitarlo, no fue de caballeros… no fue de amigos… quizás si yo no hubiera…

-no hubiera cambiado nada, es verdad que te has portado como un bastardo, pero no te guardo rencor, fue mi culpa por decirle mi plan al enemigo, además… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo

- ¿estarás bien?

-claro, después de todo soy Motomiya, tienes cosas más importantes por qué preocuparte

- ¿así? ¿Cómo qué?

- como pensar que le dirás a Tai cuando se entere – él puso cara de asustado, era verdad si yo era celoso con Kari, Tai era el doble, después de todo yo he sido su aprendiz en eso.

- Davis a pesar de todo eres un enemigo formidable

- deja de decir eso, tu y yo solo somos enemigos en el amor, al final tu y yo somos digiamigos y nada cambiara.

- gracias Davis

- de nada TJ, pero recuerda que si no la cuidas te pateare el trasero.

-lo tengo claro**  
**

De pronto ambos escuchamos unos pasos que venían corriendo hacia el gimnasio, minutos después entro Hikari, ella quedo sorprendida al vernos a los dos hablando y se sonrojo, yo le hice una señal de a TK de que fuera con ella, hablaron un poco y comenzaron a salir, supongo que para hablar, antes de salir completamente Hikari volteo y empezó a correr hacia mí, al llegar me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla y regreso con Takeru. Le hice una señal de camaradas esa que se hacen entre sargentos o yo que sé, y se fueron. Solo pude sonreír.

Qué envidia Takeru

Fin

**Que bueno que ha llegado hasta aqui, espero que les haya gustado y si no pues pasen y diganme porque, siempre y cuando seea con respeto acepto de todo, y tanbn denme sugerencias para seguir con mis historias ya que aun soy novata.**

**que les vaya bien en todo lo que hagan**

**besos y abrazos**


End file.
